AwesomeAdriehl the Movie (2016 Film)
AwesomeAdriehl the Movie is an upcoming 2015 Action-Sci Fiction,Horror and Adventure,Flash-animated film. (Known as Gear Wars,COMMANDARMY Across the Dark of the Moon of 2nd Dimension,San Diego Invasion,EMO-NERDBOY: Summer to Extended,Codename: AWESOMEADRIEHL,AWESOMEADRIEHL: Summer to Extended,Age of Adriehl and High School Dropout of Resistance) it is a Most Popular Movie Similar to Goanimate the Movie,Erika Adventure: Makron's Revenge,Kristin Konkle The Movie and I.R.O.N.Y 700. But First Person Shooters Like Time Crisis, House of the Dead, Crysis 1,2 and 3, Last Stand, ZombiU,Lego City Undercover, Left 4 Dead, Ghost Squad, Far Cry,Sleeiping Dogs,Resident Evil, KRE-O Cityville Invasion,Jetpack Joyride, Battlefield 1, 2, 3 and 4,Call of Duty,Titan Fall, Gun Blade and L.A. Machineguns. Also the Movie Have Aspects Like Transformers Dark of the Moon, Transformers Age of Extinction, Phineas and Ferb Across the 2nd Dimension,Top Gun,Paprika, The Amazing Spider Man 1 and 2, Total Recall, Steamboy, Battle Los Angeles, 47 Ronin, The Darkest Hour, 21 Jump Street, 22 Jump Street, The Expendables, Resident Evil Movie Trilogy, Man of Steel, Pacific Rim, Edge of Tomorrow, Godzilla,Sin City,Terminator Salvation, Terminator Genesis, Lego Movie, Ghost in the Shell, Resident Evil Retribution, Mad Max: Fury Road, Oblivion,Battleship, Olymus Has Fallen, Gi Joe Retaliation,Super Shark,Elysium,Interstellar, Transcendence,Chappie,The Darkest Hour, Zombieland, World War Z, Lifeforce, Mortal Instrument, Top Gun, Hunter x Hunter Last Mission ,Sabotage,Avengers, and Avengers Age of Ultron. and Also TV Show Aspects Like Ninjago Rebooted,Deadman Wonderland,Walking Dead,Attack on Titan,Star Drive,Space Dandy,Spider Rider,Codename Asero,NTSF SD SUV,Super Robot Wars,Aquarion,Kickin it,Brave J-Decker,Coppelion,Kill la Kill,Panty and Stocking,Evangelion,Agent of Shield,Motorcity,Randy Cunningham,Metalocalypse,Black Dynamite,Axe Cop,Macross Zero,Eureka Seven Ao,Hellsing Ultimate. Symphogear and High School of the Dead. The Movie is Short Video Called Chapter. Plot a Emo Nerd Boy Name AwesomeAdriehl from Philippines He is a Former Private School Student and a New Public High School Student Who is Sent to America To Live with Maria Bell Forever by His Grandfather Ats,3 Months Later AwesomeAdriehl's Best Friends and Allies Taylor Jolicoeur and His Husband Eirc Discover Him That He Might Happen to Be a Filipino Emo Boy He Works at Taylor Jolicoeur's Place as a Janitor or a Butler He Wanted to Purse to Became a Comedian Action Actor,a Villains the Evil Singer Boy Name Justin Bieber,a Evil Bad Singer Name Miley Cyrus,a Corrupt Government Name Janet Napoles Who is Pork Barrel Scam,a k-12 Private School Government Name Armin Luistro He Can Destroy Summer,Elimate Summer,Putting Dress Code to Public School,Capturing all High School Dropout and College Dropout,a Evil Terrorist Organization Called UTUBE TROLL POLICE,a Naked Alien Humanoid Called the Element Humanoid that Destroy the City,Kills People and Turn People into Alien Zombie and The Evil Robot Called Cybodies Had a Attack in California City.Awesomeadriehl and His Allies,Good User,The High School Dropout and College Dropout,US Army,Philippines Army and Russian Army Join the Force Together to Save California City from the Evil Villains UTUBETROLL POLICE,Collin's the Snatcher's Drone and Element Humanoids with Their Infected Citzens turns as Alien Zombies and Good User,the Anti - K-12 Resistance Called Freedom Summer Fighters,The High School Dropout of Resistance and College Dropout of Resistance To Save Summer from Evil DEPED Elimating Summer Vacation and Summer in the Epic Battle in the Battle of California Against the Post Apocalypse Villains the Troublemaker,Bad User,Evil Drones,Terrorist,Element Humanoid,Evil Robot,Corrupt Government,Evil Private School and Zombie Invasion. Now is Up to Awesomeadriehl to Pursue to Became a Action-Comedian Actor to be a Hero,to Save Summer and The World and Defeat the Evil Troublemaker,K-12 Government,Element Humanoid,Evil Singer,Corrupt Government,Cybodies,Collin the Snatcher's Army and The Utubetroll Police,Edgar Allan to Became a High School Dropout and Bejaaa to Dye Her Hair. Voice Cast * Young Guy as Bruce Adriehl L. Concepcion/SERGEANTCOMMANDARMY/AWESOMEADRIEHL (A.k.a AdminAdriehl), Mitch, Wikipediauser * (Commander Andy), Ask-Flamespawn(Jeru),Tobuscus,Mike The Knight,JaegersYes KaijuNo,Finn and Ajax * Eric as NopeComedian, Bobbyispoopy,Himself,LouieLouie95,Phineas Flynn, Alan Dampsey,Dylan Jackson,Henny Loc,Neville,Michael * Hall,Pvt.Eddy,Jack Nellan Dawson,Moe the Twin Blood Element Humanoid,Dylan,Hunter Hayes,Mike and Exon Breach Pilot 1. * Brian as Warren Cook, Baxter, CalebComedian,Bronze Killer,Lt.Jessie, * Ferb Fletcher, Matthew Marsden,CaybyJ ,Collin the Snatcher,Rentro,Keegen, and Exon Breach Pilot 1. * Dave as GrandChase RealCook the Demonic Element Humanoid,Isaac,Dr. Joshua, Christian Bale, MrLegofan10,DJ.Voodoo Man and * Sword. * Salli as Taylor Jolicoeur and Dani Taylor * David as Coulden Pettit,MonsterComedian7,Daniel Padilla,AjayMooreIVisCutie1972's Dad,Collin Hall,Edgar Allan,Dan * Taylor,Matt Damon,Prince Tuesday and Aragon * French-fry as Philippe Moureau and Wolfgang Puck * Wiseguy as Michael/OfficerJamel/SergeantHarris,Shinegreymon96,Justin Drew Bieber and DX Wing Fighter Pilot * Steven as Revolver-Edakunsisda(Eda Kunsis),PriceYes and SheperdNo, 941214(Brandon), Philippe Victor, DerWachtturm(John * Reinke),Simon Ghost Riley,Johnny Depp,QLT Warrior, Channing Tatum,Rich,OfficerSquidward2014,Robin Padilla,Delorean,Shawn * Brunner and Vanoss * Princess as Ask-VampirePrincess(Nina),Mara,Maya,Victoria Moore,Ashley Tisdale,Zoey,Princess Matilda,Candace,Tori,Amber and Alexa * Zack as Aaron, Tom Cruise, Gligar13Vids,Rick Tews,Tyler,Adam Hall,Kyle,Josh Duhamel,Bodark and Crit. * Professor as Slippy V,AwildmewfromROBLOX,Johan and Kelsey Grammer * Alan as Alan Cook, Sam Chen 2nd Avatar,Alpha Burner,Cpl.Alan, * Nemo333m, Roars,Lt.Mason,President Obama,Dr. Hax and Colonel Tyrone * Kayla as BluesodaMania/Akio, Penny, Sophie the Otter,Clara,Miley Cyrus, Selena Gomez, Dora, Brandi and the Friend The 3Original Element Humanoid and Sallyjones1998 The Cutest Element Humanoid. * Kimberly as Grandchase warrengirl the Book of Element Humanoid,Kumi and Shadowleggy. * Tween Girl as Fluttergirl, Brandi and the Friends The 3 Original Element Humanoid, Sister Jigglypuff the Loving Element Humanoid, Bonnie and Yummy. * Kidaroo as Barney the Purple Dinosaur,Macusoper and Chickenx4. * Joey as NathanDesignerBoy7,Victor,Pvt.Smyth,AjayMooreIVisCutie1972,Hunter Ghost,Optimus500050,StormChaser(A.K.A CHEVTRAX BOT) and Caroline0204 * Ivy as Caillou,Sena and Bejaaa. * Julie as Trinity Hayes,Annabelle,Adrianna and Taylor Hayes. * Diesel as Diesel Dawson,Diesel Johnson and Donha. * Paul as Paul Johnson and Ken Clark. * Simon as Nathan Pearson,Joe the Twin Blood Element Humanoid,Nemo33m,Mr Keebler,President Noy noy Aquino,Mr.Dike and EricBrotherStarwars83 * Lawarance as Armin Luistro,Antitroller2,Lawarance Dawson and News Reporter Eddy. * Emma as Henna Loc and Sgt.Kaitlyn. * Shy Girl as StepashkaRossiya and Jesse Epstein the Rapture Element Humanoid. * Grace as Sabrina. * Kate as HeroesYes Villains No, and Ms.Shaw * Scary Voice as Jackhammer,Deathwing,Crimson Flame,Shadow of Red,Super Giant Sonic the Darkness Glowing Element Humanoid,Sacred Earth,Enderman and Exon Breach (Jaeger) * Jennifer as Rai. * Kendra as Karla and Glooby theAlien. * Catherine as Janet Napoles * Dallas as Angry Grandpa,Simon,General Morshower,Jared and Michael Sitkorski * Allision as Lothos Grandchase the Glowing Element Humanoid * Stefan as Leopald Slikk/Angry German Kid. * Show as Phillip Psareas and Cheil Masoke. * Evil Genius as Seth. * Additional Voice Cast * Steven as SWAT Team Soldier,Armed Force of the Philippines Soldier,Immigration Officer,Philippines Secretary of defense,Philippines Jet Fighter Pilot,N.E.S.T Soldier,Anti Humanoid Task Force 322 Soldier 2, US Jet Fighter Pilot, ESF Agents 1,General Hernando C. Iriberri,US Special Ops,National Guard Soldier 1,Secret Service Agent,ESF Soldier 1,PPDC Security Guard,PDAF Soldier,ESF Robot Controller 1,ESF Guard 1,UN Soldier 1,Coast Guard Officer 1,Tank Soldier,Coast Guard Captain 1,ESF Army Robot,ESF Stealth Robot,ESF Goliath Robot,Coast Guard Soldier,Police Officer 5 and UTUBETROLL POLICE Soldier. * Dallas as Police Officer 1,Coast Guard Officer 2,Coast Guard Captain 2, Fireman,US Special Force,Philippines Special Force, * San Diego Owner, Grandpa,US Secretary of Defense,National Guard Soldier 2,Anti Humanoid Task Force 322 Soldier 3,ESF Soldier 2,Mayor of California city and Prison guard. * Wiseguy as Prisoner,Road Construction Workers and ESF Soldier 2. * David as National Guard Soldier 3,Hazmat Soldier,Coast Guard Officer 3,Rick Tew's Ninja Student 1, Taxi Driver, News * Pilot,ESF Agents 5,General Martin Dempsey,Traffic Officer,ESF Soldier 3 and Himself * Dave as Deped School Barber,ESF Robot Controller 2,Man in street,News Reporter,FBI Agent,Business Men,Construction Worker,PDAF Agents,UTUBETROLL POLICE Agents,Coast Guard Officer 4,Collin the Snatcher's Armed Mens 1,Deped School * Driver,Police Officer 2,Anti Humanoid Task Force 322 Soldier 1,Himself * Emma as Deped Student Girl and Hotel Room Service 1. * Brain as Deped Student Boy,Luistro Armin's Mens 3,ESF Agents 3,Himself,Hotel Guest and SAS Soldier 1. * Ivy as Cosplayer Cat Neko Girl 1,Little Girl Lucy,My Little Pony Fan Person. * Zack as News Crew,Coast Guard Officer 5,UN Soldier 2,Rick Tew's Ninja Student 3,Michael Bay,DC Fan Person,Photographer * Boy,Cosplayer Boy,ESF Agents 4,Himself and Race Car Driver. * Kidaroo as Miley Cyrus's Bodygaurd,Coast Guard Officer 6,UTUBETROLLPOLICE Officer,Justin Dew Bieber's Body Guard,ESF Guard 3,ESF Soldier 4,San Diego Comic Con Security Guard 1,Collin the Snatcher's Armed Mens 2,Hotel Room Service 2 and Police Officer 4. * Salli as News Reporter,Scientist Women,Freedom Summer Fighters Soldier 2 and Armin Luistro's Student Council 1. * Lawarance as Defender of Land of Make Believe Soldier and SAS Soldier 2. * Eric as ESF Agents 2,Nerd Boy,Citizen Man,San Diego Security Guard,Person,Freedom Summer Fighters Soldier 1 and Christopher Miller. * Joey as Marvel Fan Person,Rick Tew's Ninja Student 4,Memy9909,Freedom Summer Fighters Soldier 4,Phil Lord and Armin Luistro's Student Council 2. * Hunter Voice from Left 4 Dead 2 as Alien Zombie. * Diesel as Conan O'Brien,Driver,San Diego Resident,San Diego Comic Con Security Guard 2 and ESF Guard 2. * Kayla as San Diego Tour Guide,Anime Fan Girl,Justin Bieber Fan Girl 1,Cosplayer Neko Cat Girl,Cosplayer Girl * Young Man as San Diego Comic Con Photographer,Police Officer 3,Rick Tew's Ninja Student 2,Superheroes Cosplayer Boy,Soldier Cosplayer. * Shy Girl as Little Boy,Little Girl. * Professor as Doctor,Ambulance Driver,Space Suit Cosplayer,ESF Robot Controller 2,Anti Humanoid Task Force 322 Scientist,ESF Scientist and Scientist. * Princess as Goth Girl,Shopper Girl,Justin Bieber Fan Girl 2,Neko Cat Girl Cosplayer,Photographer Girl,Fionna * Cosplayer,Cosplayer Girl and Race Car Driver's Girlfriend. * Simon as Russell Crowe,Armin Luistro's Mens 1,Freedom Summer Fighters Soldier 3,SAS Soldier 3 and Bryan Singer. * Scary as Cybodies Army,Cybodies Stealth,Cybodies Goliath,Drone Army,Drone Stealth and Drone Goliath. * Kimberly as Business Woman. * Alan as SAS Soldier 4,ESF Pilot,Armin Luistro's Mens 2,British Secretary of defense and British President. * Show as UN Nation Leader,Rick Tew's Ninja,Japanese President,Goth Boy and Japanese Cosplayer Boy. * Dmitri as Russian Spestnaz Soldier,Russia Jet Fighter Pilot,General Valery Gerasimov and Russia Secretary of defense. __FORCETOC__ Category:IMAX 3D Category:Legendary Entertainment Category:AwesomeAdriehl the Movie Category:Rated R Movie Category:Movies Category:GoAnimate Cinematic Universe